


Promise me...

by Rose_Bride



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belligerent Sexual Tension, F/M, Faeries AU, Kissing Prompt, Oaths & Vows, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, This is pulled almost directly from tFotA, by Holly Black btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Bride/pseuds/Rose_Bride
Summary: "I hate you... because I can't stop thinking about you"... Ray would have preferred to ever hear those words.





	Promise me...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Tumblr as part of a kisses prompt, the prompt for this one is: A kiss as a lie.

_‘I hate you… because I can’t stop thinking about you.’_

These words weigh heavily in the room, Zarc isn’t looking directly at her, if anything he’s avoiding looking in her general direction, until now Ray had never been sure if Zarc - or faeries in general - could blush, but there he was; the slightly sensible part of her knows that he’s entitled to feel as embarrassed as he wants after she practically forced the truth out of him.

But it’s still disconcerting.

Ray has half a mind to question him more about it, because even though he can’t lie, she still doesn’t trust him, in her mind trusting anyone, human or faerie,  _especially_  Zarc, meant suicide.

The other half of her mind would rather not having heard that, go back and pretend he still hated her, but she just  _had_  to know didn’t she?

“I have a proposition for you.” She finds herself saying, the cogs in her head working a mile per hour. 

“Are you really going to trust me?” He asked, perking up and looking genuinely confused; Ray wasn’t sure how much of Zarc’s new spectrum of emotions she could take.

“After your touching declaration of love, I’m such a fool for you I will agree to anything you want, as long as you promise yourself to me,” She waited to see his eyes shine and she regretted immediately.  “Go ahead and try to escape, see if I don’t drag you back and turn you down to your enemies.” For a long and scary minute he didn’t say anything, until she snorted and he sneered in turn, realizing what she did. 

“…Seeing you outright lie it’s weird.” He blinked slowly, as if it was the first time someone lied right into his face. “Just name your proposition.” His face set into the hateful frown she was used to and it helped Ray feel more like herself.

“Not yet…” She wetting her lips, pretending not to notice when his eyes didn’t follow the movement of her tongue, “I need you to swear yourself to my service.” 

His eyes widened as saucers and Ray was about to go on her reasons, which she had practiced to herself for long minutes before deciding to talk to him, when he stood up from his seat, and she knew she had lost him, he was leaving and despite her bravado, she wasn’t sure she could stop him, of course a prince of Faerie would never agree to be in the service of a human girl, what was she thinking? 

But then he kneeled in front of her and held out his hand. 

“Very well, Ray Akaba, daughter of clay, If you promise that after tonight I will be able to walk away from this mess  _your_ family created, free and unscathed, I will bind myself to your service, I will become your puppet, my mouth will spew your words and my heart will beat your command only, all of this for year and day, and not one minute longer.”

Ray needed more than a year, but she stopped herself before protesting… he looked at her, waiting, his hand still held out.

She couldn’t push her luck.

“It’s a deal.” Ray placed her hand inside his and he moved forward to place a kiss to her knuckles.

She had made deals before, she knew the scorching sensation she felt from the tip of her fingers to her belly had nothing to do with the mark appearing in her wrist signaling their deal.

In her head she kept count on how many things she promised already, there were already many promises hanging over her head, how long until they would catch up to her?  In a year and a day, at least with him.

She had that long to plan around keeping him under wraps for longer than that, at least until Reiji become someone worthy of inheriting the court, she had to stay and make sure there was something he could come back to, and yet as she continued to reassure herself, she couldn’t help to imagine how angry he would get when her plan came to fruition.

But Ray was no faerie, he knew she was human, he ought to know her word, her promises meant nothing, and she was not bound by her nature.

_‘You will never be one of us’_  He had said many times before and he was right.

He  _knew_  she was a liar and still bound himself to her.

It was  _his_  fault.


End file.
